


Darling, Do You Love Me?

by WordCubed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordCubed/pseuds/WordCubed
Summary: Your eldritch husband is feeling a little insecure."Am I just your fetish? All horns and tentacles and endless eyes?"





	Darling, Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulAtreDeezNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulAtreDeezNuts/gifts).



> waddup monsterfuckers it's discourse time

"I love you," you say to your husband. "I love you from the tips of your antlers to the fathomless ends of your tentacles."

 "And I love you," he says. "Very very much."

 Then his flesh ripples in that way and you know he's anxious, he's worrying, like he did on your first date or just before your wedding.

 "What is it?" you ask.

 "It's just, I—" he stammers, "do you really love me for _me_ , or for my body?"

 "Of course I love you—all of you," you remind him.

 "I mean, I know you do, I guess?" he says. "But I've seen the art you draw, and I feel a little bit... fetishized. Like, you say you love me from my antlers to my tentacles, but I'm a lot more than just those things. I'm more than just an infinity contained, or a cosmic unshape."

 (You try not to chuckle at the phrase "more than infinity". You know what he means, though he is perhaps not the best with mortal words.)

 "I know," you say. "You're more to me than drawings."

 "And when you talk about movie monsters—it's not the 'new husband' jokes, those are funny—it's how you talk about their bodies? I just feel like I'm being objectified."

 "Darling, you are more than a body to me. I'd love you even if you only had two hands, only two eyes, only four limbs. I _am_ attracted to you—and I hope you're attracted to me!—"

 "I am," he says.

 "But I also love you for what's inside," you continue. "I love you, from the depths of your hearts to the edges of your mind, I love your thoughts and your feelings, and when you share them with me."

 He's crying now, countless tears from endless eyes. You're crying together, and he holds you like he always does.

 (It's admittedly nice, being held by so many hands, all different and strange. Your sweet, beautiful, eldritch husband. But still—you really would love him even if he just had two.)

 "And I love you," he says. "For all times. Everything you've ever been, and are, and could become. You wondrous Ship of Theseus—always changing, yet always _you_."

 (Your husband may be timeless, but you live in times, change with it. You are every bit as strange to him as he to you.)

 (You were always going to choose each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple Tumblr posts: one a tongue-in-cheek complaint about "loving the real me and not my traits and attributes", the other joking that if their partner was revealed to be a strange monster, they'd just love them even more.
> 
> Dedicated to PaulAtreDeezNuts, you shameless monsterfucker you.


End file.
